violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Psycho Dad
Note: This story takes place during May of 2016, when Jesse went to his GFs senior dance prior to her graduation. This story was originally written on October 29, 2016. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Michael Green (Pickleboy) *Charles Green Jr. (Angry Grandpa) *Bridgette West (Cameraperson) *College Couples From Pickleboy's Perspective Pickleboy (Whispering): "What's going on you guys? KidBehindaCamera here!" Bridgette (Also Whispering): "Bridgette West here!" Pickleboy (Whispering/Points toward Bridgette): "Right there." Bridgette: "And tonight, we are here at Jesse's girlfriend's college." Pickleboy: "We were forced by Dad to come here with him for some important business. But nonetheless I am excited to meet Jesse for the first time." Angry Grandpa: "Would you two shut up? Hey there guys, Angry Grandpa here with Psycho Dad getting ready to crash this senior ball!" Psycho Dad: "Yes we are, and my son has been a very bad boy recently, coming here after I forbade him from seeing his girlfriend." Angry Grandpa: "You're goddamn right! And he keeps pissing off viewers by going to her house at least once every two goddamn weeks for at least two boring-as-heck videos!" Psycho Dad: "You got your axe ready, Charles?" Angry Grandpa: "Let's crash this party!" Pickleboy, Bridgette, Angry Grandpa and Psycho Dad approach the door leading into the ballroom, with a chainsaw in Psycho Dad's hand and an axe in Angry Grandpa's. Pickleboy opens the door. Meanwhile Bridgette is holding the camera, as he zooms in on Psycho Dad disconneting the power to the dance floor lights and music. Psycho Dad then locates a fire alarm pull station and activates it. The fire alarm goes off while all the dancers freak out. On the south end of the ballroom are serveral glass sculptures, one containing fruit punch with vodka presumably mixed in. Angry Grandpa walks toward the ice sculptures and shatters them with his axe (Mr. Avenger). All the couples freeze in horror as Psycho Dad sprints to the DJ both with his chainsaw. He turns it on and cuts the loud speakers in half. Angry Grandpa '''(While repeatedly hitting the ballroom tables with his axe, one getting split in half): "Goddamn that's loud!" The party-goers run for the door and exit the building when Psycho Dad points his chainsaw toward one of the couples. '''Pickleboy: "Dad, Psycho Dad! Both of you stop it! You have proven your point!" Psycho Dad spots his son and his girlfriend exiting. Jesse Ridgway: "Dad, I didn't expect to see you here!" Psycho Dad: "Don't you play games with me son! What ails you? You're coming home with me and Angry Grandpa right now!" Psycho Dad grabs Jesse and follows Angry Grandpa, Bridgette and Pickleboy outside. They reach the car in which they all traveled in to reach the university. The camera cuts until they reach the Ridgway Residence Psycho Dad: "Get your ass out of the car and into your room, Jesse!" Everybody follows Jesse to his room Psycho Dad: "See son, this is what you get for disobeying my commands! I explicitly told you NOT to go to her dance or graduation, didn't I? And you've lied to and manipulated everybody!" Jesse Ridgway: "Yes, but I..." Psycho Dad interrupts him. Psycho Dad: "No buts mister! You are not to leave this room for any reason whatsoever until further notice! Do you hear me!" Jesse Ridgway (Crying): "Yes." Angry Grandpa: "You should have listened to your daddy!" Angry Grandpa then lets out a HUGE fart in Jesse's face. Angry Grandpa: "Goddamn! I crapped my pants!" The video ends. Category:Fanfic